A Series of Completely Unrelated One-Shots and Drabbles
by fangirlflails
Summary: Unrelated except for the fact that they all have to do with Bones. And Probably mostly B&B. At Least for now. Will be marked as complete because I do not foresee any related chapters. Some prompts are my own, and some come from Bonesology. Each chapter will have a list of specifics at the beginning. I will be updating as my muse sees fit. Happy reading!
1. Honesty

**Prompt: **Honesty (**MINE**/Bonesology)

**Rating: **T

**Date Published: **3.27.15

**Placement Within the Canon Universe: **The story telling takes place sometime in season nine, after the wedding but before the finale.

**Characters/Relationships: **Seeley Booth &amp; Temperance Brennan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Booth? I need to admit something to you…"

"Bones?! What is it, are you okay?" Booth asked.

"Oh Booth, its nothing to do with my health," Brennan laughed at the absurdity. "It's more or less about something that I used to do…To you… Before we were… Involved."

Booth looked at her in confusion. "Something you used to do to me?"

"Yes." Brennan said quietly. Booth waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Bones? What is it?"

Brennan sighed. "Do you remember when you asked me to start accompanying you to various places of entertainment on your weekends with Parker?"

"Of course I do…"

"Well, it started the weekend of that ridiculous fair in Maryland. You and Parker had just gotten off of the spinning Strawberries – a ridiculous concept of a ride – and Parker threw up, most of it landing on my shirt."

"Where is this going, Bones? Are you trying to tell me something about Parker?"

"What?! Booth, no, absolutely not. I was just trying to set the story."

"Oh, well. You're making me a little anxious here. Is this a bad thing you are admitting to?" Booth's forehead had started to depict his lines of worry. Brennan chewed her bottom lip.

"Well, at the time, I didn't really think it was that bad in the grand scheme of things, but yes, I suppose you could say that breaking and entering would be considered a bad thing…"

"Bones! What did you do?" Booth stood from the couch and threw his hands in the air. He couldn't believe what Brennan was telling him.

"Booth! Calm down. The only home I ever broke into was yours, and you can't even really call it breaking and entering, because I used the spare key you gave me. You know, the one for emergencies…"

"Wait… You broke into my apartment? Why?"

Brennan sighed. "Sit down and let me tell you the rest of my story, please." Booth complied, sitting down once more. "Parker's vomit was all over my chest and abdomen, so, you led us back to the SUV and gave me one of your standard issue FBI t-shirts to change into. I had told you that I would wash your shirt and return it to you."

"Yeah, I sorta remember that. I couldn't apologize enough that day, and poor Parker… He thought that you hated him after that," Booth shook his head with a grin.

"Well, I reassured him while you weren't looking. I told him that I had been covered in much more of much worse substances, that his vomit was nothing in comparison. He hugged me so tight and still refused to quit with the apologies." Brennan smiled at the fondness of the memory. "Anyways, I took your shirt home, and well. I didn't take it off. I slept in it. Every night that week. I liked the way that it smelled, that you smelled. So, I wore it to sleep at night until I couldn't smell you anymore, and then I made sure that you were at the office or church or hockey practice, and I snuck into your apartment and threw the shirt into your laundry so that it would smell like you again, and I stole a new one from your dresser… I repeated this process usually once a week, but sometimes more, until the night that we consummated our romantic relationship." Brennan's gaze dropped to her lap, waiting for Booth to become angry.

"Wait… let me get this straight." Booth put his finger under Brennan's chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. "You broke into my apartment on a weekly basis to steal one of my t-shirts so that you could go to sleep smelling me? And you did this for what, two years?"

"Yes…" She admitted sheepishly. "Although technically it was only a year. The seven months we spent apart… Well, it wasn't exactly easy to sneak into your apartment to grab a new shirt. Instead, before we parted ways, I bought the items that make up your scent. The same laundry detergent you use, your aftershave, that cologne from the farmers market… I brought small amounts of each with me to Maluku, and two of your FBI shirts. When your smell started to dissipate, I would spritz my Boothy concoction on them. It wasn't the real thing, but it worked well enough. Especially when we came back to DC… I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to try sneaking in with Hannah there, so I just used my Boothy concoction." Brennan smiled slightly as she looked to Booth for a reaction, what she hoped to see, she wasn't certain.

"Bones…"

"I know Booth, it was a very bad idea, but after that first day, I just… I couldn't sleep well without your scent, and I know that that is completely irrational, but those nights wrapped in your scent brought me some of the most peaceful sleeps I had ever experienced."

"Bones, you don't think I'm angry with you, do you?"

"You have every right to be…"

"Oh, baby no…" Booth scooted closer to her and held his palm to her face. Brennan winced slightly at his affectionate term, but decided just this once not to call him out on it. "I'm not mad… Not at all. I'm actually bursting with love right now. It all makes sense now!"

It was Brennan's turn to be confused. "What?"

"When I would go to do laundry, there was a shirt I knew I hadn't worn, and it didn't smell like me. I knew the shirt was mine, so I was very confused as to why it smelled so… Feminine. After about a month of these extra shirts in my hamper, I finally realized where I knew the scent from. It was you of course, and after I realized that, I waited for a new shirt to end up in my laundry pile. I started sleeping in them too, Bones. I watched and watched for a new shirt to come up, and then I would wash the one that had been returned last, and start wearing the newly returned one."

"Booth! You knew and you didn't say anything?" Brennan was astonished. She thought that she'd been more cunning.

"Of course I didn't say anything, Bones! I can just imagine how that conversation would have gone." Booth laughed. "I would have accused you, and you would have asked for proof before blatantly denying it, and then we both would have gone home angry, and you would have stopped switching out my shirts and we both would have been miserable."

"Well… I suppose you're right. I most definitely would have denied those accusations. I was in no place in my life to accept you in a more romantic fashion, no matter how much I actually wanted it to happen."

Booth was positively beaming at her confession. "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." He placed his hand on her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheekbone affectionately. Brennan leaned into his touch and closed her eyes in contentment before she sighed and looked up.

"Even if we had the chance to go back and remove all of the heartache? If we could go back and do it right?"

"What is 'right,' Bones? I think, all things considered, we didn't do so bad. I mean, we are together now, right?" Booth explained.

"Oh, I dunno. I would certainly like to do away with all of the crying. I don't like to cry as a rule, and there you were, making me cry like it was no big feat for you. I never cried over another man, or person, for that matter, before you." Brennan scooted herself closer to Booth on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. I agree with that. Too much crying on both of our parts."

"Wait-" Brennan's head shot up off of his shoulder, her eyes boring into his. "_I_ made _you_ cry? You, steely, strong and masculine, Special Agent Seeley Booth, crying over a girl?" Brennan giggled at the thought, even though she knew it wasn't a good time for laughter.

"You're not just any girl, Bones. You never were." Booth's eyes glistened. It couldn't be helped whenever he spoke of Temperance Brennan. "You were worth the tears and heartache."

"I'm so glad that I don't have to steal your shirts anymore, Booth." Brennan leaned over and kissed him deeply, trying to put her emotions into actions instead of words.

Booth reciprocated, opening his mouth to hers as he pulled her onto his lap to deepen the kiss even more. "You're more than welcome to steal them anytime you want, Bones." He whispered as he peppered her jaw-line with soft kisses. "I like it when you wear my shirts. It's actually pretty hot."

Brennan grinned. "Anthropologica- Booth!" She exclaimed as he suddenly lifted their bodies from the couch and sauntered toward their bedroom.

"I'd rather have an Anatomy lesson right now, Bones, okay?"

"Those terms are satisfactory," She whispered against the shell of his ear as Booth closed his eyes and smiled a toothy grin. He'd never let her know just how much he liked it when she spoke so scientifically and matter-of-fact when she was so obviously turned on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey look! An Authors note!**

**Thank you so much for reading this ditty! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Its been playing around inside my brain for the last week or so, so I finally decided to get it into writing before it vanished for good! (Also, I have about 12 loads of laundry that need doing, so I need something to occupy my time in between load switches. Yay for spring cleaning!)**

**Please, please, please! Leave me a review? Short, long, I don't care! I thrive on reviews, and so does my muse. Reading what my readers thought of my writing makes me want to continue, so please, do me the honor of letting me know what you really think. I promise I don't bite… Okay, well I don't bite **_**that**_** hard.**

**For those of you who are waiting on an update for my chaptered fic, A Kiss in the Rain, fear not! An update is only a few days away!**

**Again, thank you so much for reading. Much love, xoxoxoxo**


	2. Comfort

**Prompt: **Comfort (Mine/**BONESOLOGY**)

**My Personal prompt: **Hannah returns to DC a few months after B&amp;B get together. Booth must comfort and reassure Brennan that he isn't going anywhere.

**Rating: **T

**Date Published: **3.28.15

**Placement Within the Canon Universe: **Sometime between the end of S6 and the beginning of S7

**Characters/Relationships: **Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan; Seeley Booth/Hannah Burley

**Tags: **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance

* * *

Brennan had finally convinced herself that it was time to go shopping for maternity clothes. Her normal attire was becoming more difficult to wear as her belly grew rapidly. Booth protested of course, as he loved the way her clothes accented her new curves, but they were becoming inappropriate for work. So Booth drove her to a mall. He didn't know where to begin. Brennan had been in and out of four stores already without a single purchase, and Booth was growing anxious. When Brennan dragged Booth from the sixth store empty handed, he'd had it.

"Come on, Bones! There has to have been at least _one_ thing in any one of these stores that you've liked?" He exclaimed.

"Booth, stop! You know how hard this is for me! I don't know what I'm doing… I don't trust my own opinion of myself, and every time I've shown you something that I thought looked alright, you just get that googly-eyed sex-crazed look, which obviously means that it is inappropriate. I can't wear inappropriate clothing to work, Booth."

"Oh Bones," he laughed and took her hands in his. "I get that look because no matter what you wear, you are beautiful and I can't believe that I get to go home with you every night and make love whenever we please."

Brennan's eyes were tearing up, and she smiled. "You really think that?"

"Of _course_ I do, Bones. I love you, no matter how you look, no matter what you are wearing. You are always beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous. Always."

Brennan couldn't contain herself; the hormones took over as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Booth let the kiss go on a little longer than publicly appropriate before cutting her off. "Bones, we aren't at home, remember?" He smiled.

Brennan laughed and blushed. "Right, well, I _did_ see a few items that I liked. Perhaps you should go peruse that media store or maybe the sports one by the entrance while I return to the stores we have already visited? It would save us time, and I know how much you hate clothes shopping. I should have brought Angela with me instead."

"Sure, Bones," He smiled, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "Call me when you're ready to go?"

"Of course," She smiled back at him.

* * *

Brennan had returned to the last store on her list, to purchase that one lavender wrap dress that accented her curves just enough to be sexy, but still modest enough for work. As she pulled a dress in her size from the rack, she noticed a familiar blonde woman. "Hannah?!" Brennan called to the woman across the aisle.

The woman turned in response to her name coming from a familiar voice. Hannah smiled, seeing that it was in fact, Temperance who was calling out to her. "Oh my god! Temperance!" She exclaimed. Hannah placed the shirt she was holding back on the rack and ran over to where Brennan stood. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you! How are you?"

The women embraced quickly, and Brennan noticed that Hannah seemed a little over-eager.

"I- I'm good. Just shopping, you know. I could use a few new items in my wardrobe." Brennan said, absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

Hannah looked at her in shock, noticing the small gesture and the slight swell of Brennan's abdomen. "Oh my god! Temperance?! You're… You're pregnant? Oh my god!" Hannah embraced Brennan again, this time, Brennan was more than sure that she was far more excited than she should be, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Yes, I am pregnant," Brennan beamed. "Pregnant and very happy, in fact."

"So, you're in a committed relationship? Wow… I never thought I would see the day," Hanna mused, but added on as an afterthought, "No offense."

"Oh, none taken. I never thought it would happen either, but we are together, and very happy."

"I'm so happy for you, Temperance. You really do deserve this. I think you are going to make a great mother," Hannah smiled at Brennan. "Anyways, it really was great to see you, but I have to get going. I have an appointment that I should really get to…"

"Sure, of course," Brennan said, and the women embraced once more. "Do you still have my number?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Okay, well, call me while you're still in town, and maybe we can go out for lunch or something?" Brennan asked, trying to be polite.

"That sounds wonderful, Temperance! It really does. It would be great to catch up! You can tell me all about your hunk of a baby daddy!" Hannah laughed and turned to walk away. "I'll call you soon!" She called back to Brennan as she strode off.

Brennan was very confused by the way Hannah had acted, but she decided not to dwell because she figured Hannah probably hoped she wouldn't run into her, and was just acting so she could get away faster. Brennan shrugged in defeat and headed for the checkout counter.

When she was all checked out, she folded her newest plastic wrapped purchase carefully and slid it into the much larger paper bag that contained her other purchases and walked out of the store to sit down and call Booth.

"Hi, I'm finished. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"_I'm in Athletes Outfitters, its right next to that book store we passed on the way in, there's a lounge area just outside the stores entrance. How about you meet me there? I'm just picking up some new workout clothes; I should be done here in ten or fifteen minutes,"_

"That's fine, it gives me a reason to walk slowly," Brennan chuckled.

"_You okay, Bones?"_

"Yes, I'm fine, Booth. I find that I'm growing a bit more fatigued than I'm used to, but I'm fine. I'll see you soon,"

"_I love you, Bones,"_

"I love you too, Booth"

"_I'll see you in a bit,"_

"Okay,"

Brennan hit the end button and locked her screen, sighing. She didn't really feel like walking anymore. She took her time making her way to Booth, knowing he wouldn't mind if he had to wait a little longer for her.

As she walked, she rubbed her belly; it was really starting to grow now, and it was constantly itchy and uncomfortable. Holding her belly was comforting though, more often then not she held it not out of discomfort, but because she felt like it would help her bond with the child growing inside her much more easily.

* * *

Brennan pulled her glance away from the children's store window and looked towards the fountain where she was supposed to be meeting Booth. He was waiting for her, just like he said he'd be. She smiled to herself, thinking just how lucky a woman she was to have him as a partner, a mate. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as an oddly familiar blonde haired woman snuck up behind Booth and siddled right up to him, grabbing his arm and flipping him around so they were face to face. Before he could even recognize what was happening, she slammed her body into his and enveloped him in a deep kiss.

Brennan's jaw dropped, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Booth wasn't pulling away from Hannah, but he wasn't exactly kissing her back. Brennan unconsciously walked forward, thinking that maybe she'd slap him, or maybe even her. Before she could act on her enraged thoughts, Booth pushed Hannah away at the exact moment that he locked eyes with Brennan, bringing a hand to his lips to wipe away the moisture.

"Bones, I-" He stammered.

"Save it, Booth." Her breath hitched. "Just take me back to my apartment. Please."

"Oh my god, Temperance! It's so good to see you too!" Hannah lurched forward and embraced Brennan tightly, only to have Brennan push away in disgust.

"I did not give you permission to touch me," She spat. Hannah suddenly held the look of a kicked puppy.

"Temperance? Are you okay?"

"Booth, take me home. I need to go home now." Booth ran his hands through his hair, unsure of the damage he'd just caused. He turned to Hannah to speak, and Brennan felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"The answer is no, Hannah. I moved on. I'm with someone now. Someone very, very special to me, and someone who is now extremely irate with me."

"Booth!"

Hannah's jaw dropped as the realization hit her. "You two actually got together? Oh my god!" She tried to hold in the laughter that was building in her belly, but the thought of the scientist and the officer together had her doubled over spluttering. "And you got her pregnant? Oh my god! You don't waste any time, do you Seeley?"

It was Booth's turn to be angry. "How dare yo- Bones!" He yelped. Brennan had slapped Hannah straight across the face before turning about-face and walking determinedly toward the door while she held her belly with a reassuring hand.

* * *

"Bones!" Booth called after Brennan after leaving Hannah with an awkward goodbye.

"I'm not engaging, Booth. Now take me back to my apartment."

"Bones, please, hey! Look at me!" he grabbed her arm in an attempt to turn her around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" She whipped around and spat. Booth was aghast.

"Bones?" he tried again, this time more of a whispered question. "I… I don't know what happened…. I-I just came out of the store and went to wait for you by the fountain and she came at me from behind and-"

"I'll just get a cab."

"No!" He exclaimed. "I'll take you home, come on." He sighed in resignation, leading her the rest of the way to the Sequoia and helping her in despite her protests.

As soon as he pulled into traffic, Booth stole a glance at Brennan, who was staring intently out the window. "Bones, babe, listen to me-"

"Don't call me 'Babe.' It's demeaning." She crossed her arms over her chest, sneering at the term that was meant to be endearing.

"Okay, Bones. I won't call you that anymore." He sighed, shaking his head in near defeat. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy feat as soon as Hannah's lips landed on his own. "She kissed me, Bones. I pushed her away as soon as I realized what was happening." He stole another glance at his partner. Her arms were still crossed as she stared daggers back at him.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Am I no longer a satisfactory lover?" Brennan hadn't planned on countering his argument, but she quickly realized that her hormones were getting the best of her, and no matter how irrational it might have been, she felt betrayed, used.

"What?! Bones! No!" Booth shot her a look of incredulity before turning back to the road. "The kiss was all but two seconds long, Bones. Kisses in general are pleasant. I didn't know what was happening Bones. She just sort of popped up out of nowhere."

"That doesn't answer my question Booth. Am I too fat for you now? Is that it? Or is it because I refuse to move into your apartment?"

He didn't know where she was getting these ridiculous accusations, but he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he found an opportunity, he pulled over and threw the SUV into park and turned to face Brennan with an angry glare.

"Bones, I don't know where the hell you're getting this idea that I don't love you anymore, but it's crazy. I didn't pine after you for almost 7 years to finally have you in my arms and then throw it all away after only a few months. Is that the kind of man you think I am? I'm telling you. I didn't know what was happening before it was already happening. It came out of nowhere. I don't love Hannah. Not anymore. That ship sailed long ago, Bones. You of all people should know that."

Brennan stared back at him, no rebuttal in sight.

"It was a kiss that I didn't even initiate. I didn't ask for it, didn't want it. If I had, don't you think I would have continued the kiss instead of pushing her away?"

"You didn't push her away until I made eye-contact with you." She stated simply, trying to keep the tears that were now forming at bay. Every second the argument continued, a voice in her mind told her to shut up and apologize for being so irrational, but another screamed her insecurities.

"What? No, I pushed her away when I realized that she wasn't you!"

"Booth," she said as a tear fell, her hand reaching up immediately to wipe it away. "I'm tired, can you please just take me home?" Realizing that the tears were now flowing freely, she returned to her post staring out the window.

Booth sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until you know for a fact that I am yours. No one else's, okay? Hannah kissed me. I kissed her back unintentionally. I pulled away. I didn't want to kiss her. I do not love her. I love you, Temperance. Do you hear me? I. Love. You. Only you. Always have. Look at me? Please?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly, but didn't pull away this time.

"You… You don't want Hannah anymore?" Brennan sniffled and turned back to Booth, looking up at him through her lashes.

The sight broke his heart, that his Bones could have so little faith in their relationship. "Bones, the only person I really ever wanted was you. I know I said that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize but… The truth is… I was really just using her. As terrible as it sounds, it's true. But Bones, I had to try to move on, I had to at least try to get over you. It didn't work though. Every time I was with Hannah, it was your face I saw, your voice I heard when we talked about our futures. I never really loved Hannah. Not in the right way."

She didn't know what to think, what to say, so naturally, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Is Hannah aware of the way you used her?"

Booth sneered, of course Brennan would try to deflect now that she realized her insecurities were just trying to get the best of her.

"Bones, I'm pretty sure she knew from the start. Probably because I told her that I left someone at home on bad terms, that I was trying to move on from her. She knew, Bones, she knew. I'm sure of it."

Brennan's tears had slowed considerably now, leaving sticky tear stains on her face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you that way, Booth. You know that it was never my intention to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't make things any different. Things happened. Things will continue to happen, and we will continue to take the punches life throws at us in stride, okay? You and me, together."

Brennan let a small smile escape along with a slight nod. "I'm sorry for being so irrational. My body is… For lack of a better term, going crazy. I don't even know what is going on anymore. I'm a complete mess!"

"You are, but you're my mess."

"So, you really don't want Hannah?"

"No, Bones, I don't want Hannah."

"Booth?" She sniffled again.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Can we go home now? I want to curl up on the couch with you and watch one of those ridiculous romantic movies you like so much." She nodded to herself. "I'm rather exhausted."

"Of course, Bones. Anything for you." He smiled.

"Anything?" She quipped.

"Within reason, of course."

"Do you think maybe we could stop by the diner on the way and pick up some fries? Oh! And a milkshake. Maybe I could massage your feet? I know how sore they tend to be at the end of the day."

"I find those terms to be acceptable."

"Booth! Don't tease me! You might send me into another irrational spout of angry hormones…"

"Right. Sorry. I love you, Bones. To the moon and back."

"I don't know what that means…"

Booth rolled his eyes playfully, a smile at his lips, glad that the issue at hand had been resolved.

"Booth?" He turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "Before you merge into traffic, may I request one more thing?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Brennan leaned over the center console as far as the seatbelt and her growing belly would allow. "I need to remind you that I am a much better kisser than Hannah."

Booth laughed heartily before he too leaned over the console, placing a hand at the nape of her neck to draw her in deeper. Several wet open-mouthed kisses later, Brennan pulled away, her breathing a little rugged as she placed her forehead against Booths. "I love you more than I know how to express, Booth."

"I know," He sighed contentedly and placed a soft kiss to her temple before pulling away and putting the SUV into drive and merging into traffic.

* * *

**okAY SO THAT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN I HAD ANTICIPATED. I hope you liked it at any rate.**

**I had no idea that doing ridiculous amounts of laundry and watching animated movies could bring so much inspiration to write. Maybe it's just because I'm not working in my own house. Hmmm. Any who, HAY LOOK I WROTE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! Instead of writing another chapter for A Kiss In The Rain. I promise that that is next up. I promise. Really. I'm totally going to write it tomorrow.**

**So what's the verdict? Did you like it? Hate it? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Your thoughts will compel me to write more of these little stories, and I could use all of the inspiration I can get my hands on. I love writing so much, but reviews really bring the inspiration! So, long or short, nice or mean, I don't care. Just leave me SOMETHING! I need to know that people are actually reading these things! So yeeahhhh. Okay. I'm going to call it a night. Seee you tomorrow with more Bones greatness!**

**As always, best wishes! xoxoxo**

**P.S. I **_**AM**_** BETA-LESS, SO IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
